donalds_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Screams of Eleven
The Screams of Eleven (Part 3) is the third and final Eleven/Negan story written by Donald Newton. Plot and Setting Five years after the events of the previous story, Eleven, Pops (formerly Negan), Skyler, and their friends have joined Surfack in their war against Tarevender. However, Tarevender is targeting a group of survivors known as "The Walking Dead" who want to join Surfack. Clearwood Seven must locate and protect this group before the Raider finds them. Meanwhile, The Clearwood Seven is threatened by a new killer; The Shape, primary targeting Jamie. Characters The Returnees Teenage Eleven.jpeg|ELEVEN (18): Eleven has grown up to be the traditional final girl that we are accustomed to. She is no longer a scared little girl. She is a highly trained badass soldier for Surfack. She lives with her father Pops and older sister Skyler. She is still dating Mike Wheeler. Pops Negan.jpg|POPS (60s): Despite his advanced age, Pops (no longer going by his Tarevender name Negan) is still a badass and unstoppable soldier for Surfack. He continues his goal in protecting Eleven and fighting off his former allies. 50522.jpg|SKYLER (23): Skyler is now an adult and a highly trained soldier. Despite being an adult and independent, she still lives at Surfack with her sister and Pops. She is very devoted to Eleven and her new family. She is seeing another Surfack soldier name Reggie. Teenage Mike Wheeler.jpeg|MIKE WHEELER (18): Mike has grown into a highly trained badass soldier. He continues his relationship with Eleven, who he often protects even when she doesn't need it. Mike has abandoned his old life to fight against Tarevender, still upset over the events of the previous story. Jonathan_Byers.jpg|WILL BYERS (18): Will has grown into a highly trained badass soldier. He continues his relationship with Jamie Lloyd. He and Jamie are inseparable. Even as she's just as tough now, he still continues to protect her. He is still mourning his mother and brother and seeks to destroy Tarevender for their murders. Shelly.png|DUSTIN HENDERSON (18): Dustin has grown into a highly trained badass soldier. He fights alongside with Eleven, Mike, Will, and Jamie most of the time. He’s still mourning the loss of Lucas in the previous story. He is currently seeing a Surfack soldier Megan. Danielle Harris.jpeg|JAMIE LLYOD (18): Jamie still suffers from PTSD from her events of the Halloween series. But she has slowly helped herself recover from this as she fights off Tarevender. She is still dating Will and would never leave his side. Kevin Andrews.jpeg|KEVIN ANDREWS (40s): Kevin is still the leader of Surfack. He leads our main characters into battles and missions to protect targets of Tarevender. While Abraham is his second in command, he has chosen Eleven to be his future heir should he be killed in battle or retire by the time she’s an adult. Abraham_Ford.png|ABRAHAM FORD (50s): Abraham is the second in command of Surfack. He is still loyal and badass as ever. He will play a bigger part in this story as he helps Kevin lead their soldiers in their war against Tarevender. He has a personal grudge against Chromeface. The Newbies Derek.png|REGGIE FIELDS (mid 20s): Reggie is a member of Surfack and Skyler’s new boyfriend. He is protective and badass. But his love for Skyler may come at a cost when Tarevender continues their hunt on the Clearwood Seven, which makes him a major target. TSCC-S2-019.jpg|MEGAN WINSTON (18): Megan is a member of Surfack and Dustin’s new girlfriend. She is a highly trained and badass soldier. But like Mike and Will, Dustin will protect her at all costs even if he doesn’t have to due to her toughness. She is a friend of both Eleven and Jamie. Rosita_Espinosa.jpg|ROSITA ESPINOSA (late 20s): Rosita is a member of Surfack. She is dating Spencer Monroe, who is not as intelligent or tough as the other Surfacks. Rosita is much tougher and doesn’t take any nonsense. She’ll do whatever it takes to destroy Tarevender. Spencer Monroe (gun).jpg|SPENCER MONROE (early 30s): Spencer is a member of Surfack and Rosita’s boyfriend. However, he’s not as tough, brave, or intelligent as the other Surfacks. Spencer would rather surrender and make a deal than die fighting. Rick_Grimes.jpg|RICK GRIMES (45): Rick is the leader of a group of survivors known as "The Walking Dead" that becomes the latest target of Tarevender. As such, our main characters are assigned to protect them. Rick is the father of Carl and Judith, and boyfriend of Michonne. He’ll do whatever it takes to protect his group. Chandler.jpeg|CARL GRIMES (15): Carl is Rick’s son and older brother of Judith. He wants to show his father that he can fight without his protection, which Rick won’t allow that causes them tension. Carl is dating Sophia Peletier. He is very protective of both Sophia and Judith. Daryl_Dixon.jpg|DARYL DIXON (40s): Daryl is Rick’s right hand man and the most badass of his group. He’ll do whatever it takes to protect his group, more specifically Carol and her daughter Sophia. Daryl and Carol have a relationship. Season_seven_michonne-1-.png|MICHONNE (32): Michonne is a member of Rick’s group. She and Rick are dating, making her a motherly figure to Carl and Judith. She is very protective of her group that she calls family. Her son, ex-boyfriend, and his brother were killed years prior to her joining Rick’s group. Carol_Petetier.jpg|CAROL PELETIER (40s): Carol is a member of Rick’s group, girlfriend of Daryl, and mother of Sophia. Her husband Ed was killed by Tarevender years prior to their becoming a group. She is very protective of her daughter Sophia, her boyfriend Carl, and Judith. Hershel_season_4.png|HERSHEL GREENE (late 60s): Hershel is Maggie and Beth’s father and father-in-law of Glenn. He is a father figure to Rick and his most trusted advisor. He is very protective of his daughters and their group. He serves as their doctor. His wife and stepson were killed by Tarevender years prior to their becoming a group. Glenn_Rhee.png|GLENN RHEE (25): Glenn is a member of Rick’s group and Maggie’s husband. He and Maggie met when the Greene family joined Rick’s group. They fell in love and recently got married. He is very protective of his wife and her family. Maggie Greene-Rhee.jpg|MAGGIE GREENE-RHEE (22): Maggie is a member of Rick’s group. She is Glenn’s wife, Hershel’s eldest daughter, and Beth’s older sister. She is very close to those in her group and is protective of them all. Maggie becomes concern of her father’s abilities due to his old age. Beth_Greene.jpg|BETH GREENE (18): Beth is is a member of Rick’s group. She is Hershel’s youngest daughter and Maggie’s little sister. She is Judith’s primary babysitter and loves her like a daughter. Madison Lintz.jpg|SOPHIA PELETIER (15): Sophia is a member of Rick’s group. She is Carol’s daughter and Carl’s girlfriend. Unlike the rest of the group, she is not exactly brave nor willing to fight. Carl spends most of the time protecting and comforting her. She does help out with Judith. Judith.png|JUDITH GRIMES (0-2): Judith is Rick’s daughter and Carl’s little sister. Their mother, Lori, died giving birth to her. She is their sign of hope as they struggle to survive the murders of Tarevender. Everyone is very protective of her. She is close to her brother, Beth, and Sophia. She looks up to Michonne like a mother. The Villains 15048827615604.jpeg|THE RAIDER (??): The Raider is the primary killer that is targeting "The Walking Dead" group. The Clearwood Seven must stop him from killing Rick and his group. But who is he and why does he want to kill them? halloween-6-michael-myers.png|THE SHAPE (??): The Shape is a Tarevender who wears the mask of Michael Myers. He is targeting Jamie and the other Clearwood Seven. Chromeface.jpeg|CHROMEFACE (??): Chromeface returns as a high ranking Tarevender in the final days of the war. He has a history with Abraham. He will be revealed to be someone from Abraham's past. the-governor-lg.jpg|THE GOVERNOR (??): The Governor's true identity will be revealed at the end of this story. He will be connected to many pasts and presents. He will try to destroy Surfack and Clearwood. He plays a more active role in this story. Chapter 1 TEASER: The Raider targets a young woman for her role in a murder case that put the defendant to death. Chapter 2 TEASER: Although Tarevender receives payment from their clients involved with Chapter 1, they learn that there is another price to pay for being involved with Tarevender. Chapter 3 TEASER: Our Clearwood Seven and their army of Surfacks have a battle against Tarevender. They capture a prisoner, who confesses that there is another target known as "The Walking Dead." Chapter 4 TEASER: With their home destroyed and taken over by Tarevender, The Walking Dead group must find a new place to hide out as they continue their to journey to become Surfacks. Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Confirmed Facts Body Count Killer